


The Avenger Family Using Memes and Vines

by Moonscar



Series: The Avengers Being A Family [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger family, Bucky is called Jesus, But don't tell anyone, Fluff, Gay Bucky, Knives, Language, Loki is Proud, M/M, Memes, Peppermint, Protective Tony, Shuri is amazing like wow-, Sleep Deprived-, Steve making sure people don't swear to much, Vines, even tho he secretly swears like a god damn sailor around Bucky-, haha - Freeform, knife, precious bucky, see what i did there?, there is some language, vines and memes, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: " Move! I'm Gay! "Or Where all The Avenger Family all participate in a vine, meme or being really fucking relatable, voluntarily or involuntarily. Also-"YEET!"





	The Avenger Family Using Memes and Vines

"Mister Thor! I swear, it will enhance your strength in battle, and even if it doesn't, it will make Ned and Shuri happy! " Peter said, trying to convince Thor to do this one thing for him. Thor looked down at Mjolnir with a slightly hesitant look before looking up at Peter.

" Are you sure this battle cry will enhance it's power, Man of Spiders? " Thor asked him, seeming a bit confused. Peter nodded vigorously.

" I mean, I'm not sure but we have to try it! " Peter said, trying to reassure Thor. Thor nodded, his face suddenly becoming determined. He leaned his dominant hand backwards before throwing his arm forward and-

" YEET! "

~~~~Tony leaned over his lab table, tinkering with a small gadget he wanted to include into Peter's suit. It was a small thing that would be attached the the web-shoots, and it was meant to grow into a decent sized knife if he ever needed to cut himself out of his own web. Tony was sure that one day Peter would somehow find a way to get caught in his own webs. Tony would like to say it was so he could defend himself but everyone knew Peter would feel so guilty just _stabbing_  someone. 

Tony supposes he hadn't been aware about time passing by because Bruce had reentered the lab, and Tony  _swore_  that Bruce had said he was leaving to go to bed only 2 hours ago. Tony glanced at his watch quickly and it quickly confirmed that 8 hours had already passed. Tony let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes, only now noticing how tired he felt. When he glanced over at Bruce, the scientist was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Tony, when was the last time you slept? " Bruce inquired  with a frown gracing his lips as he walked over towards Tony, placing his own cup of tea on the lab table. Bruce used to bring him coffee until he decided that he was just encouraging Tony in killing himself quicker. Tony stared Bruce right in the eye as he answered.

" Picture it Bruce, year 1970 "

" Tony no- "

~~~~Peter and Shuri were tinkering in the lab together, casually throwing banter around from time to time but mostly settling in a nice, comfortable silence as they both worked on their own projects. Peter was currently trying to make the bottom of his shoes better to take-in impact so it hurt less when he crashed into buildings. Granted, it didn't happen often but mistakes are human, and Peter is mostly human, so he qualifies.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Peter heard the crinkling of plastic and as he turned around to see what it was, Shuri's voice piped up.

" Hey Peter! Do you want some gum? " Shuri offered, holding it out towards him and Peter shrugged and took it without much thought. His Spider-Senses started tingling a bit but he ignored it. Sometimes his sense went a bit out-of wack when he was faced with something that COULD be dangerous, but is mostly harmless.

Peter unwrapped the gum and he completely missed Shuri's knowing look as he popped it in his mouth. The moment he chewed on it once he froze, his whole body tensing and eyes widening as Shuri burst out laughing at his reaction.

His jaw slacked and the gum fell to the floor, his eyes distant as Shuri's laughter echoed in the backround. He faintly heard Tony call from the entrance.

" You broke him! What did you do?! " 

" Peppermint " Was all that Shuri wheezed out.

Happy sat begrudgingly at the front seat of the car, Tony sitting next to him as Shuri and Peter sat in the back-seat. Tony gestured to the radio and looked back at Peter and Shuri.

" What would you guys like on the radio? " Tony asked, oh so innocently. Peter and Shuri shared a look and Shuri shrugged slightly, playing cool. 

" I mean it depends- " Shuri said, and suddenly both Peter and Shrui were exclaiming.

" WOuLD YoU LiKe AM, OR FMMMMMM- "

" what the fuck- "

~~~~Shuri held onto the camera, giving a thumbs up at Peter as she started the video. Tony and Bucky both sat on opposite sides of Peter, both seeming very confused and Tony seeming suspicious of Peter. Suddenly Peter exclaimed

" Don't Fuck With Me! Iv'e got the Power of Tony! " Peter said and gestured wildly to said engineer, who suddenly had a look of acceptance and understanding of what was going on. Peter suddenly gestured wildly to Bucky.

" AND JESUS ON MY SIDE! " And Bucky just seemed even more confused at that statement until he could hear the sound of a door slamming open and-

" LaNgUaGE! "

The video cut off

~~~~~~~~~~~~Tony sigh to himself as he sipped at his coffee, looking around at all the Avengers lounging around the 'party' room of the Avenger Tower. It was the following day to a successful mission for all of them and Tony had decided to have a small party with all of them to relax a bit. He looked over at Peter, who was clutching something near him, Tony would have let him be if he didn't notice the look of Mischief and Pride in Loki's eyes, so Tony called out to Peter, putting his mug of coffee down.

" Peter! What do you in your hands?! " Tony said, his gaze switching from Loki to Peter and Peter grinned at him and extended his arm out, showing the nice glint of a weapon.

" A knife! " Peter said, all innocent smiles as he  _ran off_.

" NO! " Tony called out and raced after him, hearing cackles from around the room and Loki stood in the Backround, seeming so damned  _pleased_ with himself.

~~~~Bucky sigh to himself impatiently as he waited for Clint to clear away from the fridge. When it became clear he would't be doing so anytime soon Bucky groaned out loud and shoved Clint to side with a shout of-

" Move! I'm Gay! " 

Which was enough to startle a laugh from everyone. Bucky felt a strange feeling blossom in his chest but decided he didn't really have a name for it... It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated Sleep Deprived yet but I just haven't had the motivation to do so- I was looking for something more light-hearted to post. So here we go! There will be more of this Vine/Meme Edition XD


End file.
